jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Chmuroskok
thumbthumbthumb|Oto i to ;( Chmuroskok '(''ang. Cloudjumper) — smok z gatunku Stormcutter oraz smok wierzchowy Valki, z którą łączy go niezwykle głęboką więź. Występuje w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Jest pierwszym w historii smokiem wytresowanym przez wikinga. Wygląd Chmuroskok to typowy Stormcutter. Jest koloru bladopomarańczowego, charakteryzuje go błękitny pasek na brodzie. Błękitne są także końcówki kolców wyrastających na grzbiecie, a ich barwa jest taka sama, jak niektóre części kostiumu Valki. Najprawdopodobniej jest to naturalne ubarwienie smoka, jednak mogą to być także namalowane barwnikami ozdoby wojenne. Nad oczami ma parę wielkich, połączonych ze sobą rogów, zaś za nimi znajduje się kołnierz złożony z wielu płatów skórnych, przypominających grzywę. Pysk smoka przypomina pysk sowy. Razem z błękitnym paskiem znajdującym się na brodzie może wskazywać na jakieś stosunki między Eretem a Chmuroskokiem, ponieważ mężczyzna nosi ozdobną klamrę w kształcie sowy, a na brodzie także ma ozdobne paski. Smok posiada dwie pary dużych skrzydeł, z których druga znajduje się nieco z tyłu pod pierwszą, większą. Kiedy zwierzę leci, często druga para skrzydeł jest złożona i ułożona równolegle względem tułowia, jednak podczas walki lub manewrów powietrznych rozkłada drugie skrzydła, które razem z pierwszymi układają się wówczas w kształt litery X. Chmuroskok posiada również dodatkowy zestaw "płetw" na ogonie, jak np. Nocna Furia. Ma ich jednak trzy sztuki, nie dwie, jak Szczerbatek. Budowa jego ciała jest częściowo oparta na Nocnej Furii - upodabniają je błony ogonowe, mała para skrzydeł u nasady ogona, kształt skrzydeł, a także inteligencja. Charakter Chmuroskok został wprawdzie wytresowany przez człowieka, jednak od młodości żył w Smoczym Sanktuarium, którego nie opuszczał przez wiele lat. Jest przyjaźnie nastawiony wobec wszystkich smoków, lecz jednocześnie budzi w nich respekt. Jego jeździec, Valka, jest doskonałym smoczym treserem, żyjącym wśród skrzydlatych stworzeń i porozumiewającym się ich językiem. Głównie ze względu na swój wiek. smok jest bardzo mądry i doświadczony, przede wszystkim w walce. W swoim życiu nauczył się żyć zarówno ze smokami, jak również w towarzystwie człowieka. Może sprawiać wrażenie poważnego i dumnego i niemal nigdy nie bierze udziału w zabawnych sytuacjach. Przez to stanowi swego rodzaju autorytet wśród smoków zamieszkujących Sanktuarium, zaraz po alfie. Chmuroskok przywołuje do porządku figlujące Szponiaki, z irytacją i czasem pobłażaniem patrzy na wygłupy Szczerbatka i innych smoków. Chmuroskok posiada również wyjątkowe zdolności telepatyczne. Nawet po krótkim kontakcie z człowiekiem jest w stanie wyczuć jego osobowość oraz zamiary. Mógł poznać przyjazny wobec smoków, odziedziczony po matce charakter Czkawki na długo przed tym, nim on sam go poznał i wytresował Szczerbatka. Podobnie stało się z Valką, której nie zaatakował, lecz nawiązał głębokie porozumienie. Być może sądził, że w Sanktuarium będzie się jej żyło lepiej, dlatego ją porwał. Ze swoim jeźdźcem porozumiewa się bez słów, oboje stanowią idealną jedność podczas bitew. Umiejętności *'''Lot: smok podczas lotu używa zwykle jednej pary skrzydeł, podczas gdy druga, znajdująca się pod spodem, jest pod nią schowana. Gdy jednak używa obu par, wówczas staje się doskonałym lotnikiem, jednym z najzwinniejszych i najlepszych. *'Ryk:' swoim rykiem Chmuroskok zachęca do walki pozostałe smoki. Jego ryk ma czysty, dość wysoki dźwięk. *'Kontrola nad smokami:' chociaż to Oszołomostrach jest przywódcą wszystkich smoków zamieszkujących Smocze Sanktuarium, Chmuroskok często przegania przeszkadzające innym Szponiaki. Nie do końca toleruje również wygłupy Szczerbatka. *'Telepatia:' smok prawdopodobnie posiada zdolności, które pozwalają mu błyskawicznie wyczuwać i poznawać charakter ludzi oraz smoków. *'Walka:' jest doświadczonym i silnym wojownikiem. Swoim rykiem potrafi zachęcić do walki inne smoki, sam również walczy z wrogiem. Historia Młodość Czkawki Choć Chmuroskok nie pokazuje się we wcześniejszych filmach ani w serialu, jego historia sięga daleko przed ich fabułę. Ma dużo ponad dwadzieścia lat, ponieważ kiedy Czkawka był jeszcze niemowlęciem, a wyspa Berk została zaatakowana przez dzikie smoki, Chmuroskok był już w pełni dorosłym smokiem. Początkowo mieszkał w Smoczym Sanktuarium, beziecznej ostoi, w której znajdował się pod opieką i rozkazami alfy. Nie wiadomo, co skłoniło go do ataku na Berk. thumb|left|280px|Chmuroskok bawi się z małym Czkawką Podczas ataku na wioskę dwadzieścia lat przed wydarzeniami z filmu, dziki Stormcutter (później Chmuroskok) wdarł się do domu Valki i Stoicka i pochylił się nad kołyską. Przerażona matka chłopca obawiała się, że zabije jej syna, smok jednak zaczął bawić się z niemowlęciem. Gdy odkrył obecność Valki, odwrócił się, by zaatakować, w tym samym momencie niechcący raniąc chłopca w brodę i zostawiając mu niewielką bliznę. Smok powstrzymał się od ataku, patrząc kobiecie głęboko w oczy i nawiązując porozumienie. Po chwili do domu wpadł wściekły Stoick z bronią w ręku, chcąc zabić smoka. Zwierzę zionęło w jego stronę ogniem i porwało Valkę. Wszyscy wikingowie myśleli, że podczas tego ataku Valka zginęła. Chmuroskok jednak zabrał Valkę ją do Smoczego Sanktuarium. Stało się tak, ponieważ smok zdał sobie sprawę z prawdziwego charakteru przyjaźnie nastawionej do skrzydlatych stworzeń kobiety. Gdyby Valka, tak jak jej współplemiennicy, także zabijała smoki, Chmuroskok mógłby ją zabić. Kobieta zaprzyjaźniła się z Chmuroskokiem i od tej pory jest on jej najlepszym przyjacielem. Ich wspólnym zajęciem było głównie ratowanie smoków przed łowcami, a także obrona Sanktuarium przed intruzami. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 thumb|200px|Spotkanie Chmuroskoka i ValkiGdy Czkawka wraz ze Szczerbatkiem lecą nad chmurami, nagle wyłania się z nich tajemniczy jeździec stojący na grzbiecie wielkiego smoka. Przyjaciele zostają siłą rozdzieleni - Czkawkę chwyta jeden ze smoków służących jeźdźcowi, Szczerbatek zaś wpada do oceanu, z którego nie potrafi sam wypłynąć. Owym jeźdźcem okazuje się być Valka, zaś jej wierzchowcem - Chmuroskok. Para leci na czele niewielkiego stadka smoków, które zaciąga Czkawkę do Sanktuarium. Kiedy Czkawka odkrywa ogromną lodową grotę zamieszkaną przez setki smoków, Chmuroskok zwisa z klifu, otulając się skrzydłami, zaś na jego grzbiecie siedzi Valka. Kobieta z gracją zsuwa się po krawędzi skrzydła swojego wierzchowca, by porozmawiać z Czkawką. Potem smok przegania stadko piskląt Szponiaków, które zaatakowały odpoczywającego Szczerbatka. thumb|left|Zabawa ze SzczerbatkiemDwaj smoczy jeźdźcy odbywają wspólny lot, podczas którego Czkawka i jego odnaleziona matka, Valka, spędzają razem radosne chwile w powietrzu. Później, kiedy Valka ujawnia samemu Szczerbatkowi jego umiejętność rozkładania kolców na grzbiecie, podniecony smok chwali się swojemu nowemu kompanowi, Chmuroskokowi, który zerka na niego z zainteresowaniem. Podczas ataku Drago Krwawdonia na Smocze Sanktuarium Valka dosiada swojego wierzchowca, który wydaje z siebie ryk, zachęcający pozostałe zwierzęta do walki z ogromnym Oszołomostrachem Drago. Jednak, tak jak wszystkie smoki, w końcu ulega rykowi potwora, nakłaniającemu do ataku na ludzi. thumb|Chmuroskok składa pokłon SzczerbatkowiPo skończonej bitwie Chmuroskok oddaje pokłon Szczerbatkowi, któremu w końcu udało się oprzeć rykowi Oszołomostracha i pokonać bestię oraz samego Drago. Chmuroskok, wraz z Valką, osiada na wyspie Berk i tam zaczynają nowe życie, jako członkowie klanu pod wodzą Czkawki. Relacje Valka thumb|336px|[[Valka głaszcze Chmuroskoka]]Chmuroskok po raz pierwszy spotkał Valkę podczas ataku na wioskę Berk, kiedy Czkawka był jeszcze niemowlęciem. Kobieta zauważyła, że do jej domu wdarł się dziki smok. Mimo przyjętej postawy ratowania smoków przed śmiecią, zdecydowana była zaatakować bestię, by ochronić swoje dziecko. Wzięła topór do ręki, by uderzyć, jednak do walki nie doszło. Ujrzała bowiem, że smok bawi się z jej synem, nie czyniąc najmniejszej krzywdy. Usłyszawszy hałas, odwrócił się w stronę kobiety. Chmuroskok i Valka spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy, wydawało się, że między nimi została nawiązana nić porozumienia. W tym momencie do domu wpadł Stoick, chcąc zabić smoka. Ten jednak zionął ogniem i porwał Valkę. Z tego powodu myślano, że kobieta zginęła. Jednak, jak twierdzi Valka, Chmuroskok wiedział, gdzie znajduje się miejsce kobiety. Zabrał ją do Smoczego Sanktuarium, stworzonego przez wielkiego Oszołomostracha jako bezpieczne schronienie dla atakowanych przez ludzi smoków. Valka odnalazła się w nowej rzeczywistości i zamieszkała w Sanktuarium razem z Chmuroskokiem, który stał się jej najbliższym przyjacielem - i wierzchowcem. Przez następne dwadzieścia lat razem ratowali smoki, na które polowali łowcy. Wśród uratowanych przez nich stworzeń znalazły się takie smoki jak Lump, Gruff oraz Thump. Valka oraz Chmuroskok wspólnie wypełniali jeszcze jedną misję - strzegli Sanktuarium przed intruzami, którzy mogli je znaleźć. Dwadzieścia lat spędzone na wspólnych podróżach, walkach, ekspedycjach i w samym Sanktuarium, bez towarzystwa innych ludzi sprawiły, że Valka i Chmuroskok stali się sobie bardzo bliscy. Partnerzy znają się więc bardzo dobrze i jest między nimi głęboka zażyłość emocjonalna. Porozumiewają się ze sobą bez słów, podczas walki nie muszą padać żadne komendy, bowiem zarówno Valka, jak i Chmuroskok, doskonale znają i są w stanie przewidzieć swoje działania. Wydaje się, że rzadko skupiają uwagę wyłącznie na sobie, tak jak na przykład Czkawka i Szczerbatek, jednak niemal zawsze i wszędzie są obecni razem i w razie potrzeby mogą na siebie liczyć. Jak wielokrotnie widać w filmie, Valka i Chmuroskok są również doskonale skoordynowani podczas lotu. Valka niemal zawsze stoi na jego karku, bez żadnego zabezpieczenia, a jednak ani razu nie traci równowagi ani nie spada. To wskazuje na gładki, spokojny lot Chmuroskoka, lecz także na podobny tok myślenia i wzajemne przewidywanie swoich ruchów. Szczerbatek Kiedy Czkawka i jego smok poznają nowego mistrza smoczej tresury, Valkę, jej wierzchowiec staje się tak samo wielkim autorytetem dla Szczerbatka, jak matka dla chłopca. Nocna Furia podziwia swojego wielkiego, mądrego towarzysza i lubi spędzać z nim czas, głównie po to, by zaimponować smokowi. Rzadko mu się to jednak udaje, ze względu na młodszy wiek i mniejsze doświadczenie. Może się wydawać, że Chmuroskok nie lubi Szczerbatka, właśnie ze względu na różnicę wieku oraz pewne umiejętności. Traktuje Szczerbatka z lekką wyższością i często nie zwraca na niego uwagi, lub po prostu patrzy na niego z pobłażaniem. Czasami jednak obserwuje poczynania Nocnej Furii z zainteresowaniem, na przykład wówczas, gdy ta chwaliła się swoimi rozkładanymi kolcami na grzbiecie lub gdy próbowała narysować coś na śniegu za pomocą lodowego patyka, który przymarzł jej do języka. thumb|304pxChmuroskok lubi Szczerbatka. Podczas wspólnej uczty Valki z odnalezioną rodziną Chmuroskok pożera wszystkie ryby, które spadły na ziemie, nie zostawiając nic Szczerbatkowi. Widząc jego smutek, Chmuroskok odpuszcza i zwraca część posiłku, by towarzysz mógł się poczęstować. Ostatecznie, gdy Szczerbatek staje się alfą, Chmuroskok jako pierwszy mu się kłania. Czkawka Chmuroskok wydaje się być blisko zaprzyjaźniony z Czkawką. Ich znajomość sięga jeszcze czasów, w których chłopiec miał zaledwie rok. Podczas ataku smoków na wioskę, Chmuroskok (wówczas jeszcze nienazwany i nie wytresowany) wdarł się do domu Valki i Stoicka i zauważył w kołysce niemowlę - Czkawkę. Nie zaatakował go jednak, lecz zaczął się z nim bawić. Możliwe, że wyczuł wrodzony, odziedziczony po matce charakter chłopca. Tymczasem przerażona Valka pobiegła ratować swoje dziecko, jednak odkryła, iż smok nie zaatakował Czkawki, lecz bawił się z nim. Ostatecznie porwał kobietę, dziecko zaś zostawił z ojcem. Możliwe, że dorosły Chmuroskok nie rozpoznał dwudziestoletniego Czkawki, jednak mógł się domyślić jego osoby ze względu na bezpośrednie pokrewieństwo z Valką. Po części ze względu na zdolności treserskie Czkawki, chłopak i Chmuroskok mają ze sobą dobre stosunki, chodź raczej nie komunikują się ze sobą nawzajem. Czkawka podziwia natomiast silną więź, jaka łączy Valkę z wielkim wierzchowcem. Oszołomostrach Valki Chmuroskok darzył alfę Smoczego Sanktuarium, króla smoków, wielkim szacunkiem. Przy każdym spotkaniu z ogromną bestią kłaniał się jej, trudno jednak stwierdzić, czy lękał się go tak jak na przykład Szczerbatek. Kiedy Nocna Furia ze strachu chowa się pod skrzydłem Chmuroskoka, ten po prostu patrzy przed siebie, a po chwili odchodzi, nawet nie spoglądając znów na alfę. Stoick Ważki Dawniej między Stoickiem a Chmuroskokiem nie było dobrych relacji. Podczas walki w wiosce Berk Stoick rzucił się z toporem w stronę smoka, chcąc go zabić i obronić przed nim Valkę. W odpowiedzi Chmuroskok zionął ogniem w stronę wodza, zaś Valkę porwał, być może uważając, że kobieta lepiej odnajdzie się w innej rzeczywistości. Rzeczywistości, w której nie zabija się smoków. W filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Stoick i Chmuroskok niewiele mają ze sobą do czynienia. Przebywają w jednym pomieszczeniu podczas wspólnego posiłku Valki z odnalezioną rodziną, nic jednak nie wskazuje na relacje między nimi. Ze względu na zupełnie nowe okoliczności, a także przemianę Stoicka, Chmuroskok z pewnością nie był wobec niego wrogo nastawiony. Ze względu na odmienioną postawę wodza oraz jego troskę o Valkę Chmuroskok mógł go wręcz lubić. W grach ''Rise of Berk W mobilnej grze Chmuroskok jest smokiem legendarnym i unikatowym, co oznacza, że jego jajo można zdobyć wyłącznie podczas specjalnych eventów, organizowanych co pewien czas. Chmuroskok do tej pory był dostępny 4 lipca oraz w dniach 22-25 lipca 2014 roku. How to Train Your Dragon 2 thumb|184px|W grze ''[[How to Train Your Dragon 2 (gra)|How to Train Your Dragon 2]]Chmuroskok pojawia się także w oficjalnej filmowej grze. Duet jego i Valki stanowi parę bohaterów do odblokowania. Ciekawostki *Chmuroskok jest pierwszym poznanym smokiem z gatunku Stormcutter. *Jest także pierwszym w historii smokiem wytresowanym i ujeżdżanym przez wikinga. Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że przed poznaniem się Valki i Chmuroskoka Drago Krwawdoń oswoił i poddał sobie Oszołomostracha, jednak trudno mówić o zwyczajnej tresurze. *Jego sowia twarz oraz niebieski pasek na brodzie sugerują jakiś związek z metalową przypinką Ereta w kształcie sowy oraz namalowanych na brodzie mężczyzny wzorach. Nie wiadomo, czy jest to zbieg okoliczności, czy faktyczne powiązanie. *Chmuroskok jest prawdopodobnie wzorowany na postaci Szczerbatka. Ma podobną budowę ciała (kształt dużych skrzydeł, obecność mniejszych skrzydeł po bokach ciała i płetw na ogonie) oraz rolę w filmie (smok jednego z głównych bohaterów, będących doskonałymi treserami smoków). *Bliznę na brodzie Czkawki zrobił Chmuroskok, gdy chłopak był mały. *Czkawka podziwia bardzo silną więź łączącą Valkę i Chmuroskoka. *Chmuroskok na początku drugiej części filmu był kimś w rodzaju mentora dla Szczerbatka, podobnie jak Valka dla Czkawki. Zobacz też en::Cloudjumper es::Cloudjumper ru:Облакопрыг Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier